1. Field
Embodiments relate to a portable electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a tablet having a display, which can receive pen-based input or touch-based input while displaying information on the display.
A tablet refers to a device including a display to which pen/stylus/touch based input can be applied. Accordingly, various types of devices can be included in the category of the tablet if a pen/stylus/touch based input can be applied to a display of the device even though the actual name of the device is different from tablet. For example, a mobile phone, a smart pad, a web pad, a multimedia device, a monitor, a game console, etc. which have touch screen displays through which pen/stylus/touch based input can be applied can be included in the category of the tablet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computing field, pen/stylus/touch based input has come into widespread use as mobile computing devices such as smart pads, smartphones, etc. have come into widespread use. It is possible to write letters or draw pictures on the smart pad and smartphone through pen/stylus/touch based input. This function is widely used for students to take notes in a lecture or for office workers to record content of a conference, for example.
When a user wants to manipulate a menu (i.e. user interface) during writing or drawing through pen/stylus/touch based input, the user has to move their hands to manipulate the menu and then resume the writing or drawing work. Accordingly, continuity of the writing or drawing work is not secured and work efficiency is deteriorated.